The present invention is directed to apparatus for conserving kinetic energy in vehicles equipped with internal combustion engines and friction brakes.
As is known, the braking of a vehicle results in a loss of kinetic energy that has been generated to accelerate or maintain the vehicle at a given speed. Moreover, it is also known that the amount of pollutants generated by an internal combustion engine will vary with the fuel/air mixture, and with the acceleration or deceleration of the engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel assembly capable of accumulating the energy being dissipated during braking for later use during the vehicle starting phase.
It is also an object to provide such an assembly which not only makes possible considerably energy savings, but also reduces atmospheric pollution due to engine emissions.
Another object is to provide such an assembly which will enable better deceleration over a longer period as a result of lower wearing of the brake pads.
Still another object is to provide such an assembly which may be used to start the vehicle in motion without using the vehicle's batteries.
A further object is to provide such an assembly in which the supply of compressed air may be used for various auxiliary applications.
A still further object is to provide such an assembly which increases safety as the vehicle descends a hill and which affords an emergency system to move the vehicle.